marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Malekith (Warp World) (Earth-616)
After conquering Asgard, capturing the Aesir and securing the final Ten Realm-Ring from Howard Odin, Malekith targeted Stark Odinson, who had been exiled to Midgard and turned into a mortal named Sigurd Stark five years earlier. Using magic, Malekith lured Stark to a Dark Elf ambush in a forest in Norway, so he would meet his end at the hands of their undead warrior Krimson Kurse. However, Kurse recognized Stark from his previous life, that of scientist Algrim Vanko, and he had the Dark Elves keep Stark alive and force him to manufacture weapons for them. In captivity, Stark joined forces with the weapon-smith Eitri and escaped clad in a suit of armor, becoming the Iron Hammer. Stark's escape came at the cost of Eitri's life, and he later discovered Krimson Kurse's identity, destroying his body to stop the perversion of Vanko's corpse. Mourning his friends' deaths, Stark swore to hunt down Malekith and returned to Asgard to learn more about his target. Malekith observed Stark's actions and prepared for his arrival, attacking Iron Hammer by surprise and overpowering him using the Vanir-Ring when he arrived to the halls of Asgard. The Dark Elf explained his plan and revealed his alliance with Stane, to the shock of Stark and the other Aesir. When Malekith blasted Iron Hammer with the desintegrating Odin-Beam, the hero used the B.I.F.R.O.S.T to redirect the beam and free the Warrior Machines Three from their prisons of transparent Uru. Malekith depleted the power of four of his rings to reneutralize the warriors, an action that distracted him long enough for Stark to strike him with his hammer of cold iron. Since each ring needed to recharge before use, Malekith only had four rings to continue fighting, and Stark goaded him into using the Midgard-Ring. Malekith blasted Iron Hammer with a lighting bolt, but the armor absorbed the energy and supercharged. Iron Hammer prepared to use the excess power to deal the killing blow, and Malekith pleaded for his life, promising to do anything. After being left speechless when Stark demanded Malekith to return Algrim and Eitri to life, Malekith was struck a fatal blow in the head. | Personality = | Powers = Magic: Malekith was a sorcerer. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Ten Realm-Rings: Malekith came to possess the Ten Realm-Rings, tokens of office and power held by each ruler of the Ten Realms. Each ring granted Malekith brief access to primordial magic, and each needed time to recharge after use. *'Alfheim-Ring:' Capable of releasing a dazzling blast of white light. *'Jotunheim-Ring:' Capable of conjuring ice from Jotunheim. *'Vanaheim-Ring:' Capable of manifesting a beam of pure concussive force in the form of an energy fist. *'Niffleheim-Ring:' Capable of casting illusion-inducing mists. *'Asgard-Ring:' Capable of unleashing a ray of the disintegrating Odin-Power. *'Heven-Ring:' Capable of enveloping its user in an aura of super-speed. *'Nidavellir-Ring:' Capable of matter-building. Malekith used it repeatedly to encase his victims in bubbles of transparent Uru. *'Midgard-Ring:' Capable of releasing a bolt of electricity. *'Muspelheim-Ring:' Capable of conjuring fire from Muspelheim. *'Svartalfheim-Ring:' Capable of releasing a blinding blast of black light. | Notes = * This interation of Malekith is a warp between the aforementioned character and the Mandarin. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Infinity Warps